Daycare Days
by DannyNeko
Summary: Un pervertido y una Tsundere en un encuetro fortuito y algo raro. Bueno... ¿Qué mas se puede pedir?


-Vamos zangoose, tu puedes- grita el entrenador enviando su pokémon al encuentro con un salvaje, este sale como siempre, su cara enojada y sus garras listas para atacar, hasta que la vio, frente a él se encontraba un ser que no reconoció al principio pero que lo hipnotizó, sus finas curvas, su pelaje aguamarina, sus garras afiladas y sus plumas rojas en la cola y en la cabeza, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran sus ojos color carmesí que le daban esa expresión de sorpresa e incomodidad al verlo.

-Muy bien, usa... Zangoose, deja de babearte encima!- regaña el entrenador pero este no reacciona, observa al pokemon salvaje y le dice -puedes hacerme un favor sneasel?

-nel?- responde la sneasel totalmente extrañada

-pegale para que reaccione

-nel?- dice la sneasel aun mas confundida, alterna la mirada entre el pokemon hipnotizado y el entrenador decepcionado, se acerca lentamente sin saber porque esta obedeciendo.

Toca al zangoose en el hombro empujando levemente con una de sus garras pero no obtiene resultado, vuelva a hacerlo con más fuerza pero sigue igual, entonces ya un poco enfadada lo golpea con el reverso de la garra en la parte superior de la cabeza gritando -despierta- en esto el zangoose reacciona por el golpe y al ver a la sneasel tan cerca de él se sobresalta y al recuperarse de ello la abraza por la espalda levantandola del suelo sin previo aviso, lo que deja sorprendidos tanto al entrenador como al pokemon salvaje, quien no reacciona hasta tres segundos después que empieza a agitarse en el lugar sonrojada tratando de que la suelten.

Al ver esto, el entrenador rompe en carcajadas haciendo que ambos pokémon volteen a verlo y se distraigan, cosa que sneasel aprovecha para soltarse del agarre y ponerse en posición de combate, preparando una garra metal, pero el zangoose reacciona a tiempo y activa una protección para luego responder con un ataque rápido derribando a su objetivo e inmovilizandola al posarse sobre ella. Sneasel al verse en dicho estado se queda anonadada mientras que zangoose la admira un poco más de cerca, en especial sus ojos, ella al reaccionar y notar que sus piernas no estan inutilizadas por la situación, se libera de la forma en que a zangoose mas le duele fisicamente, cosa que lo hace caer en seco sobre sneasel y ella lo rueda a un lado aun mas sonrojada para dejarlo agonizar debido al dolor por el golpe bajo tan bajo que recibió, entonces ella se acerca al asustado entrenador que piensa que tambien sufrira el mismo destino que su zangoose, pero es incapaz de moverse.

Sneasel, al estar lo suficientemente cerca, con una expresión agotada alarga su mano y hace un gesto de continuar al entrenador, esté, totalmente confundido, agarra una de las pokebolas vacías que carga y se la entrega a sneasel, ella voltea a ver a zangoose que ya se habia recuperado un poco y también observaba extrañado y asustado la escena, ella le hace un gesto de muerte y luego se captura a sí misma.

-Ok eso fue raro- dice el entrenador

-y que lo digas- responde zangoose en su idioma inentendible para los humanos.

Al ver que la pokebola se detuvo sin mostrar señales de resistencia, el entrenador libera su gardevoir que es capaz de comunicarse telepáticamente con los humanos y hablar su idioma

-Que ocurre amo?- pregunta gardevoir al verse libre pero no en una pelea

-algo muy extraño acaba de suceder e incluye a una sneasel que acaba de capturarse a sí misma- dice el entrenador haciendo que tanto gardevoir como zangoose, que ahora se encuentra sentado junto a la pokebola admirandola, lo observan extrañados -después de una batalla tan rara que no creo pueda llamarse batalla- ahora zangoose lo observa un poco enojado.

-Y que quieres que haga?- pregunta educadamente gardevoir

-Habla con ella porque realmente no entiendo que sucedió- el entrenador va hacia la pokebola y la coge, la lanza al aire liberando la sneasel que al darse la vuelta y ver aquel zangoose babeando por ella de nuevo se sonroja otra vez, Le hace un gesto obsceno y se da la vuelta para ver una gardevoir observando analiticamente, al ver que aquella pokemon psíquica se acerca sneasel se prepara para luchar pero gardevoir le explica lo ocurrido haciendo que se relaje y se aleje junto a ella.

-Muy bien, de que quieres hablar?- dice sneasel estando ya en privado

-mi amo quiere saber que ocurrió alla

-él estuvo, no tiene porqué preguntar nada

-Y yo quiero saber porque ese gesto a zangoose- esto tomo un poco desprevenida a sneasel.

-Por... pervertido- responde sonrojada y evitando la mirada

-Entiendo, y te comprendo, ese zangoose es un pervertido total- se burla gardevoir -pero eso no explica el por que te capturaste tu misma

-Porque... mejor no te digo- dice apenada agachando la mirada con la cara roja

-si quieres puedo no decirselo al amo

-me prometes no decir nada?

-Absolutamente

-Muy bien- dice sneasel rindiéndose, le cuenta todo a gardevoir a excepción del golpe en los bajos a zangoose

Mientras tanto, el entrenador tiene una charla seria sentado con su pokemon

-muy bien zangoose, quiero que me expliques que paso, tu no sueles quedar asi de paralizado sin que te ataquen con movimientos paralizantes

-zan...

-ni mucho menos te pones a babear de esa manera, ni siquiera en aquella ocasión con la lopunny con gran encanto. No me digas que te enamoraste de esa sneasel

-Zaaan- dice zangoose dubitativo desviando la mirada

-Jeje, te envidio chico, solo recuerda- se acerca para susurrarle -si necesitas que los lleve a la guardería me avisas

zangoose no responde, se queda paralizado observando con una expresión de total confusión como su entrenador se burla de su reacción.

Mientras tanto, con las chicas

-entonces eso fue lo que ocurrio?-

La sneasel se limito a acentir con la cabeza

-pero no entiendo… porque no huiste?-

-... asi no funciono..-

-empiezo a creer que hay un fondo detras de todo esto-

-eh? que? no, no es eso-

-pues a mi me parece que si, nadie que se encuentra con un pervertido reacciona queriendo estar cerca de el, a menos de que tenga sus razones-

-eso no es verdad-

-te digo que es cierto-

-bueno, si es una razon, no te la quiero decir, aunque no es nada-

-yo creo que no me la quieres decir por otra cosa, anda, que no confias en mi?-

-te conosco de hac minutos…-

-pero ahora estas conmigo en el equipo- dice Gardevoir en tono victorioso -asi que tendras mas tiempo para conocernos-

-no te quiero decir, así de simple-

-ohh… ya veo, estas enamorada?-

-Q-que? n-no! no es eso…-

-estas segura? porque a mi me parece que si-

-te digo que no! es suficiente! esta conversacion se acabo!-

-ven calmate- pone su mano en el hombro de la mas bajita, llevando las cosas de una manera muy serena -no tiene nada de malo-

-pero te digo que…-

-se sincera… te gusta Zangoose, verdad?-

-... si…- termina rindiendose y declarandolo -c-crees que le deba decir?-

-yo te sugiero no decirlo todavia… es algo muy repentino, y puede que no estes del todo segura-

-... muchas gracias… enserio…-

-no es nada- le sonrie con suavidad -y bienvenida al equipo-

-ya que tocas el tema… cuentame sobre el equipo-


End file.
